


The Fertile Miku

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Idols, Impregnation, Inspired by Fanart, Lactation, Large Belly, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Miku Hatsune, Japan's biggest idol sensation, has long had a desire to have a huge belly. Her metabolism is too strong for even the biggest meals to make it plump, so she seeks to get pregnant. With the help of a loving fan, she's about to start on a path to pregnancy and perversion. Commission.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. The Contest

Miku Hatsune was many things to many people. A girl who had been given the power of the Vocaloid hologram technology, she had since parlayed that fame into projecting herself as many different things to many different people. Sometimes she was the poster girl of the snow festival, a maiden of ice and snow who stood out amongst the white winter fields. Sometimes she was draped in the pinks of cherry blossoms, singing under the trees at flower viewing parties. Sometimes she was a pilot of a Shinkansen robot, defending her hometown against threats from another dimension. Most of the time, she was a singer with a major stage presence, who had inspired others and even been on Letterman.

Who was Miku when the camera wasn’t on her? She was still that ordinary girl. The stresses of public life weighed on her, so she liked to hide out in her room backstage and order comfort foods, especially pizza and other greasy things. She could lie down on her bed and make her way through a whole box, loving the feeling as her slim stomach bloated out and become round and taut, making her look like she was pregnant. She saw a big belly as something to aspire to, a sign that she was enjoying living. But her hologram abilities had a drawback. They used a lot of energy, and affected her metabolism. By the time she got a real bloat started, her stomach was back to its slim self by the time she slept.

So Miku came up with an idea. She asked her staff to look for the most fertile man among her fans. When it comes to gaining weight, there was no better way to make sure it stayed on her belly than pregnancy. She had been raking in so much money from her songs that she could live off royalties alone. Taking some time off to indulge in her secret pastime of stuffing would be a welcome change of pace from the bright lights and the loud crowds. The search began.

She put out an official notice on her Twitter, asking for fans to “Like, follow and RT for a chance to meet Miku!” It was all a facade, of course. Her staff had been doing some research, and found a man living in the greater Tokyo area by the name of Hyde. He had been a Miku fan, buying her CDs and attending her concerts, for a while. His twitter and pixiv accounts made it clear he was into girls who stuffed themselves, gained weight and got pregnant. He was single, yet in good health. The moment he interacted with that Tweet, his fate was already decided.

About a week after the contest ended, Hyde was informed by a DM where Miku’s secret penthouse in Akihabara was. It was well hidden, appearing to be an ordinary building at first glance. His heart was beating with excitement. He stepped inside and saw Miku lying on her pillows on the floor, a short shirt exposing much of her belly, and a pair of teal striped panties being the only other thing she was wearing. She had just gone through a whole box of pizza, leaving her with a pronounced bulge in her belly that moved up and down with her breathing. She looked at Hyde, and noticed the bulge in his pants when he stepped through the door.

“So you’re the boy who wants to see women with big bellies,” she said. “You know why you’re here. I’m going to keep eating, barely moving from this spot... and I want you to fuck me. Do me raw and knock me up. That pizza was good, but let’s see how big I can get.”

“Of course!” Hyde said, unzipping his pants and revealing his cock. He was surprisingly big for someone who looked so plain. He’d been holding back from masturbating for a week for this chance to meet Miku. She was already wet from making her belly so big with all that pizza, and wanted him to get started right away. The foreplay was simply her presenting him with her food baby. All the more motivation for him to give her an actual baby.

Miku removed her panties, showing him her pussy, lined with strands of teal pubic hair. She spread her legs and placed her fingers on her pussy, opening it to reveal her dripping pink insides. Hyde got down on his knees and grabbed Miku by her thighs, and thrust inside her. The first thing he asked Miku as his dick popped inside her wet, hot slit was if he could rub her belly. He’d long been an admirer of girls with big bellies, and getting to be close to one as big as Miku was a dream come true.

He groped her stomach, feeling all the food sloshing around inside her. Miku turned to the side, opening a box of pizza. She picked out a slice and started eating, the cheese dripping down as she devoured it, slice by slice. Watching her eat only made Hyde harder inside her. He kept thrusting to the sounds of Miku chowing down, watching her slowly consume the entire box until she was making her belly even larger. All the while, he moved his dick, making her taut belly wobble back and forth. Miku moaned, from the fullness of her stomach and the pleasure of having a dick inside her.

He was barely able to hold on. The sight of Miku’s bloated belly was making his cock throb, driving him towards his first climax. Miku had given him permission to cum inside her whenever he wanted. The more semen that filled her up, the better. Just as he reached his first climax, cumming inside Miku’s tight snatch, made heavier by the weight of her belly, Miku let out a burp as she orgasmed. Her pussy drooled onto his dick, her belly vibrating back and forth. Miku looked past her stomach at the face of the man who had just ejaculated inside her.

“I’m still hungry,” she said. “How does it feel, fucking a fat idol?”

“This is incredible,” said Hyde. “Your big belly looks so sexy, Miku.”

“I want to get even bigger than this,” said Miku. “I want a belly so big that I can barely fit it through a door. We’re just getting started. I know you’re not going to give up on me after one cum shot, are you?”

That was the entirety of their weekend. Other than taking breaks to sleep and go to the bathroom, Miku was ordering as much food as she could. Some of it was set aside for her biggest fan and live-in sex toy, but the rest was going right to her gut. She wouldn’t even wait. She would spread her legs, her pussy juice staining her thighs, and show off her belly, which was starting to become flabbier with every meal. She was fighting against her metabolism, eating as fast as she could while taking a dick deep inside her. Hyde’s stamina was great, far beyond her expectations.

As she swallowed her food, loads of hot semen surged into her pussy. It flowed into her womb, filling it and bloating her even a little more. Miku had made sure that the weekend she called him over was a weekend when she was ovulating. She absolutely wanted to get pregnant. Whether it was putting her kids up for adoption or leaving them to her staff, she had so much money that she didn’t care what came of her after she got pregnant. Everything was going towards expanding her belly. Making it so big and round that it was the most noticeable thing about her. Her belly was shaking, her breasts wobbling as Hyde’s dick pounded her hard, the fatness of her body turning him on.

By Sunday evening, Hyde had cum inside Miku over 20 times that weekend. Her thighs were stained with sperm, and her belly was larger than it had ever been. Full of food and tired from sex, Miku waved goodbye to Hyde and told him to make sure to come her concerts. After he left, Miku got up and patted her belly, knowing that this food baby would probably vanish by tomorrow. As she looked around her room, she saw a medicine bottle that had been left by her staff.

They had given her fertility drugs. Her staff knew about Miku’s secret desire, and wanted to help her get the big belly of her dreams. As a young girl, she was already quite fertile, but with how much these drugs had been in her food, she was going to have far more kids than she’d been expecting. Miku lightly came at the thought. She would have to thank her staff for giving her the lifestyle she’d been aiming for. Shortly after, Miku announced that she was going on a short hiatus as a singer - but kept in contact with Hyde. She presented him a pregnancy test, and told him it was his. She was going to be needing his dick for a while longer.


	2. The Pregnancy

Miku was in her first trimester, but thanks to the fertility drugs, her baby bump was already showing to such a degree that people thought she was about to give birth. The doctor had confirmed that Miku was pregnant with six babies at once. She was going to start showing early, and her libido was going to go into overdrive with how pregnant she was going to become. Knowing how big her belly would get, Miku was excited and hungry at the thought. Miku was now living with Hyde, making sure that she had access to him sexually at all times. Now that she was pregnant, she was hornier and hungrier, and without his dick around, the buildup would be too much for her body to stand.

“I’ve got six babies and myself, so I’m eating for seven people,” said Miku. “Thanks to this pregnancy, I’m holding onto my food weight much better than before. What do you think? My belly’s starting to show, and my boobs are going up a few cup sizes. Do you think it looks good on me?”

“You look amazing, Miku,” said Hyde. “Can we get started on having sex?”

“Right away,” said Miku, dropping her panties. She rubbed her hands across her belly, feeling the growing heaviness of her children. Her stomach let out a loud growl. She’d been waiting until Hyde got here, and only had a light breakfast. She wanted to pig out during the other two meals, knowing that he loved to watch her eat. More pizza and chicken and other food was waiting by her front doorstep. Miku laid out the food on her kitchen counter and bent over.

The dangling weight of her belly was incredible from this angle. Hyde approached her from behind, sticking his dick inside her. He rubbed her belly with his hands, feeling the softness of her growing stomach. As he rubbed her, Miku kept eating the plate of fried chicken she had brought over. Her appetite was only growing as her stomach did, and the plate began to become visible as she ate piece after piece, eased into it by Hyde rubbing her stomach. Miku moaned as loudly and shamelessly as she wanted, knowing that nobody outside of her penthouse could hear.

“Fuck, this new big belly feels so good,” said Miku. “I used to be able to see my feet, but now that it’s gotten so big, all I can see is my belly when I look down. It feels so good to rub. Or to have someone else rub it. I don’t know where the baby begins and my food ends, but I don’t care. I just want it to get rounder and tighter and redder.”

“You look sexy with a big belly,” said Hyde. “Like the image of a fertility goddess.”

“I’m starting to develop a pregnancy line too,” said Miku. “Running from my belly down to my crotch. It’s only going to get more visible as it becomes bigger.” Miku chomped another bite of her chicken, swallowing it happily as she felt it traveling down her throat and into her huge belly. Hyde kept rubbing her stomach, watching it wobble back and forth as he played with Miku. Knowing that his sperm had been the ones that gave Miku this beautiful form was making him hard and throbbing, eager to seed Miku once again, even if he knew he couldn’t get her pregnant while she already was.

Holding tight onto Miku’s belly, Hyde came inside her for the first of many times that day. Miku moaned, squirting against the kitchen counter as she climaxed. Her pregnant, fat belly pushing down on Hyde exerted a kind of pressure over his dick that the tightness of a regular pussy couldn’t match. They were having the most incredible sex. As his cum dripped down Miku’s legs, she reached behind her and scooped some of his semen onto her fingers, tasting it and licking it off. She looked at Hyde with a coy expression.

“This is my favorite sauce,” she said. “The special one that comes from your balls. My pussy gets hungry, too.”

They moved over to the bed. Hyde lay down, his dick standing erect. Holding onto Miku’s hands, he helped to hoist her onto his waist. Miku lowered her butt onto his dick, slipping inside her pussy with ease. Miku looked to the side at another open pizza box she had set aside. It was still hot and steaming, the cheese almost melting off the crust. Miku began to bounce up and down on his dick, while Hyde rubbed her belly. Miku took her top off, exposing her plumping breasts while she kept riding him.

Her nipples had darkened, and her breasts were increasing not just from pregnancy, but from the fat in all the food she’d been eating. They had gone up from average to more than a handful, more than Hyde’s hand could hold. Yet his focus remained, as always, on her belly. He rubbed her stomach, sticking his finger inside her belly button and watching it shake as Miku’s nearly naked, fat form rode on top of him. Miku cooed in delight from the way he played with her stomach.

“That feels so good...” Miku said. “My belly’s so tight and it’s making me super horny. I feel like I’m going to cum just from you giving me a belly rub.”

“I love the way it’s so close, I can kiss it,” said Hyde.

“Please do,” Miku said. “Kiss my belly and tell me you love it. I worked so hard getting it so pregnant and fat. For your pleasure and mine.”

Hyde leaned in close to Miku’s belly. He licked along the curve of her stomach, tasting every bead of sweat that dripped into her belly button. Her belly squished against his face, growing even more round as Miku ate the food set alongside. Each geasy bite that entered into her stomach filled her up, pushing her closer to the ideal big belly. As he groped and licked her stomach, Miku’s moans were becoming even more shameless, her pussy squeezing around his eager dick.

Miku patted her palm against her belly, making it shake against his face. The vibrations of her stomach fat was turning him on. Miku looked down with a smug expression, proud that she had a bigger stomach than ever girl in the idol industry. It was her charm point, her best feature. She hadn’t bothered changing her wardrobe, wanting to stick with clothes that showed off her enormous stomach.

“I’m finally getting the belly of my dreams,” said Miku. “It’s soft as a pillow and so full of life. I can feel them kicking in my womb!”

“If it’s soft as a pillow, I want to fall asleep against it,” said Hyde.

“My belly pillow will give you the best slumber,” said Miku. “You’ll fall asleep in no time.”

“And when I do, I’ll dream of you getting even bigger,” said Hyde.

“You’re so sweet,” Miku said.

Hyde grabbed onto Miku’s belly and thrust his dick inside her. Miku came once again, feeling a second wave of semen splattering against her inner folds. She was full of food and cum, and rolled off Hyde’s dick next to his side. Hyde snuggled up against Miku’s stomach, getting smothered by her belly weight. He fell asleep shortly after, wrapping his arms around Miku’s body and holding onto her butt as he fell asleep, the smell of her sweaty stomach going right up his nostrils.

He woke up the next morning with a serious case of morning wood, but Miku was nowhere to be seen. She was making pancakes in the kitchen. She showed them off to Hyde, a fluffy stack of pancakes dripping with warm syrup. Miku sat down at the table to eat them, spreading her legs. She opened her pussy with her fingers, showing off to Hyde just how much bigger she was getting.

“I’ve got something fluffy and sticky right here,” she said. “Fuck me while I’m having breakfast. These pancakes are going to make my belly even bigger.”

They spent the morning engaged in a sweaty breakfast fuck until it was time to go into the shower, where Hyde soaped up Miku’s belly and washed it off with soap. Miku’s stomach was the first thing to leave the shower, still dripping with hot water. She wasn’t going to bother putting on clothes. There was more food to eat and more sex to be had, and her sex drive was only growing stronger. Hyde kissed Miku, his hard, freshly-washed cock slipping into her plump ass crack as he rubbed her belly, teasing the folds in her stomach and making Miku horny once again.

“That big belly is such a cocktease,” said Hyde.

“You’ve got a cock that I love to tease,” said Miku. “That’s why I’m getting so pregnant.”


	3. Backstage

Miku hadn’t performed at the Budokan in a long while, but she had returned to her old backstage dressing room. She was wearing her iconic outfit, with a black skirt, a gray shirt and tie and her boots. The same outfit she’d been wearing when she made her debut. But now, her shirt was raised above her belly, exposing her bra. She had put on a lot of weight and a lot of pregnancy curves in her second semester. When no concerts were going on, she had asked her management to let her and Hyde do some roleplay that she had been eager to get into. A way to return to the old stardom that had given her all this fame and money in the first place.

Her hunger had only grown more pronounced as her belly grew. It was now so big that her old outfit could just barely hide it. This time, Miku had ordered a large meal from her favorite fast food restaurant. A burger and fries, with a large drink. She was lying down on the floor, with her plump butt up in the air. Having finished drinking her soda, let out an extended burp, one that shook her belly and the room. Though she was lying down, her stomach was vibrating from the force of her belch.

“Another tour done,” Miku said, slipping back into her old singer mindset. “I’m feeling so full.”

That was when Miku heard the door barge open. It was Hyde. Though he had a pass around his neck, he was acting as a fan who had sneaked backstage to see his favorite idol. “Miku! I’m your biggest fan!” said Hyde. “Can you sign my photobook?”

Miku turned around. “Hi, nice to meet you,” she said nervously. “Are you looking at my ass?”

“I can’t help it,” said Hyde. “It’s a very big ass.”

“Do you want to see my belly?” Miku asked. She turned over, showing Hyde her stomach, sticking out from underneath her clothes. “Which do you think is bigger? Do you want to check?”

“You’ll let me touch your belly? Really?” asked Hyde.

“I don’t mind if you do,” said Miku. “I’ve been eating a lot, but I’m not sure how to... feel about it. Oh, I'm so full.”

“It’s not surprising. You are the most pregnant idol in Japan,” said Hyde. “Who’s the father?”

“A very lucky man,” said Miku with a wink.

Hyde reached his hand out, and grabbed onto Miku’s belly. It felt quite firm, but it was still squishy in places. Her stomach had ballooned out to a great size, becoming a burden to carry around. Still, Miku was enjoying the chance to laze about. Inside her head, Miku was so excited that she had gotten so full. She didn’t want anyone other than Hyde to see her like this, though it had already been all over the papers that she was pregnant and only getting bigger as the months went on.

“I’m so huge, and he’s staring right at it,” Miku thought to herself. “He can’t take his eyes off my belly. He must be super hard right now.”

Miku autographed her photobook with her shirt still up around her head. Her bra was growing tight, so she asked Hyde to remove it. Her pregnant breasts flopped out. By now, Miku’s nipples had darkened and she was producing a lot of milk. To feed her children, her body was working overtime, giving her so much milk that it looked like she might not ever squeeze it all out. Hyde placed one hand on her breasts and the other on her belly, teasing them until a spurt of breast milk fired out of Miku’s nipple. She moaned, and a similar squirt happened inside her panties.

“You’re really turned on by pregnant women, aren’t you?” she said. “Ever since I became like this, it’s been so hard for me to sit still. The only thing that’ll help me calm down is if I got a hard dick inside my pussy.”

“When I walked into the room and saw your belly, I got very turned on,” said Hyde. He unbuckled his pants, showing Miku his cock. She felt like it had grown even bigger and thicker with all the pregnant sex they were having. “This should help you calm down. Where do I stick it in?”

Miku lay down on the couch and spread her legs, showing her pussy. She hadn’t seen her own pussy in a while, her belly overtaking everything else in her body. Hyde approached her, and held her giant belly in his hands, firmly gripping onto her taut, round stomach. He rubbed his cock against her slit, soaking it in her juices before going in with a single thrust. He was now inside Miku, looking down at the stomach he had helped seed. Miku’s stomach growled.

“I never got to eat the rest of my meal,” she said. “Let me do that. You can keep pounding me.”

As Hyde rocked back and forth on the couch cushions, pushing into Miku’s stomach and making it jiggle, he looked lovingly into her eyes. Miku picked up the burger in her hand, chomping down on it and taking out a large bite. She swallowed the fresh, hot meal and moaned as it went into her stomach, filling it and making her belly even fatter in the moment. She was eating while she was moaning, and moaning while she was eating. The line between sex and food was blurring until when Miku took a large sip of her soda, she felt as though she would cum.

Hyde was pressing his face against Miku’s stomach, feeling the babies kicking inside and hearing the digestion of her food. There was so much belly to grab that he could play with it and make Miku cum with that alone. He looked down at her belly button, wondering when the miracle of pregnancy was going to change it. If her innie turned into an outie, it would be a sign of proof that she had gained the enormous belly she had been seeking. He licked around her navel like he was giving it cunnilingus, waiting for Miku to climax.

Miku’s moans were so loud they could be heard from down the hallway. She tossed the rest of her burger into her mouth, loudly gulping it down right as Hyde shot a thick load of cum into her pussy. She clenched tight around him, Hyde gripping onto her stomach. Miku came hard, squirting onto her lover’s legs as she climaxed. She burped and moaned, her belly shaking back and forth, vibrating in hers and Hyde’s hands. As Miku orgasmed, her belly, stuffed to its limit, popped her belly button, inverting it. The tiny, fleshy bump was now an outie, resting atop the mountain of her stomach.

“It’s beautiful,” Hyde said.

“I finally did it,” Miku said. “My belly button popped out.” Still basking in the afterglow of her orgasm, Miku could almost feel her newly revealed belly button twitching on top of her stomach. She rolled it between her fingertips, enjoying its new shape. It matched well with her full womb and fuller stomach.

Hyde sucked it and slurped it, licking and sucking on her navel like it was a third nipple. Miku cooed in pleasure, her pussy squirting out its last love juices onto Hyde as the two of them caressed her belly. Miku was feeling fuller than she had in a long time. Hyde looked up from her belly button, staring into her eyes and asking her what she wanted to do next. Miku had many more ideas for belly play in the remaining few months of her pregnancy. She knew that once she gave birth, her belly would retain at least some of the weight she had put on it.

Putting her shirt down enough that it hid her nipples and keeping her freshly creampied pussy just out of frame, Miku asked Hyde to put his hand in the photo. She was going to upload another commemorative photo to Twitter, celebrating her latest achievement in pregnancy and weight gain. Her number of fans had only grown since she started her big belly project, making her even more wealthy.

“Finally got an outie! Check out how cute it looks. #Bigbelly #Pregnancy #Secondtrimester”

The likes started flowing in. As Miku set her phone down, Hyde grabbed his cock. Still slick with Miku’s juices, he jerked himself off until he came. His semen splattered over Miku’s belly, rolling down the sides of her bloated stomach. He placed his glans next to her belly button, covering her navel in a goopy layer of cum. Miku looked at it with a starry-eyed expression, rubbing his semen into her belly and moaning as she did. She was marking her belly with his scent, promising that the next few months would get even lewder as they kept exploring their relationship, and all the food and sex that came with it.


	4. In the Office

Miku was so close to her due date she was going to give birth any day now. Yet, as her belly got bigger and closer to childbirth, her actions with Hyde only got more naughty. She was so big that she was having trouble moving around, but with Hyde’s help, she was able to do nearly all of what she did before. Today, she was wearing a business suit and sitting in an empty office inside Crypton Media, the company that had given her stardom in the first place. However, there was something different about her this time.

For a girl who had been eating an entire buffet table’s worth of food in one sitting and was pregnant with six babies, her belly wasn’t showing it at all. She was using her hologram abilities to disguise it, making her stomach look like it was completely flat. She was sitting at her desk, typing and looking over the files of her concerts and all the news pouring in. Just as she did, she felt Hyde’s hand on her shoulder. Wearing a snappy-looking suit, he approached her, playing the role of her boss.

“Hatsune, how are those reports coming along?” he asked.

“Making progress, sir,” said Miku. “I should be almost done with them.”

“You know, Hatsune. I don’t say this to every girl, but I think you’d look wonderful if you were pregnant,” said Hyde. 

“R-really?” Miku asked. She blushed at those words. Her powers started to glitch a little, making her belly slightly bulge out from underneath her outfit. It was a small bump, but enough for Hyde to notice the wrinkles in her outfit of the corner of his eye.

“I love pregnant women. Those sexy, fertile bodies creating new life. If there were one in the office right now, I don’t think I’d be able to hold myself back,” said Hyde. He moved his hand down Miku’s body, brushing past her sensitive breasts and towards her growing bump. As he massaged her belly, Miku’s bump began to grow even bigger, reaching the size she had been in her first trimester in just under a second.

“You’ve always treated me so kindly, sir,” said Miku. “I wouldn’t mind bearing your child.” As Miku said those words, she started to sweat. Her belly kept growing, pushing her away from her desk. It was now as big as her second trimester, stretching the buttons on her secretary outfit and threatening to pop them. Hyde kept rubbing her belly, whispering in her ear.

“Full term women are the sexiest of all,” said Hyde. “Those taut, round bellies look so fucking hot.” Whispering those sweet words in Miku’s ear made her buttons pop, revealing her bra and her full term belly. With six kids, she was heavily pregnant. Squeezing her into this outfit would have been impossible without her powers. She dropped her skirt, revealing that she was wearing a pair of lacy black underwear beneath her secretary outfit. The edges of her dark nipples showed inside her bra, but her huge belly overwhelmed everything else about her.

“Your ideal pregnant belly, does it look something like this?” asked Miku. “You’re so hard from all that talk of pregnant bellies, it would be a shame if someone in the office caught you with such a powerful erection. Let me suck it for you.”

“Hatsune, you’re a sweetheart,” said Hyde. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, dropping them to reveal his cock. The same cock that had been pumping fresh, sticky seed into Miku for months on end now. The same one that had given her this swollen baby bump. She wanted to praise it. Miku grabbed it in her hand and licked along the glans, slurping up the drops of precum that had already fallen out.

As she sucked, Hyde ran his hand across her belly, including her outie belly button. He teased her navel between his fingers, making Miku coo with delighted pleasure. She loved it when he rubbed her warm belly, bringing a sense of peace to the weight she was carrying around on her waist. Miku licked up and down the shaft, soaking his cock in her saliva. She had been craving all sorts of food as her pregnancy went along, but now she was craving something different. She wanted as much semen as she could drink.

Having licked his cock until it was fully hard, Miku thrust it into her mouth, nearly taking it at her throat. She sucked and slurped the length of his dick, making lewd noises and a lewd face. Hyde kept massaging her belly, feeling their six kids kicking inside her. Her stomach was firm and round, so large that she wasn’t going to be able to put her business outfit back on properly after this. He moved his hand lower down Miku’s stomach, reaching her pussy.

He fingered Miku, sliding his digit in her wet slit and teasing her. Miku’s snatch tightened around him, and her sucking became even more lewd. Miku, in this brightly lit office, wondered what would happen if someone came in and saw them. Her milk-filled breasts spilling out of her bra, her black panties hidden by her overflowing, bulging belly, all while she was sucking delightedly on a hard cock. The thrill of it all was making her want to cum. While she sucked, Hyde pulled her bra upward, exposing her dark nipples. Lines of white milk ran down her breasts and her belly, staining her curvy body and filling the room with a sweet smell.

“This is so good...” Miku said. “I’m gonna cum!”

“Me too,” said Hyde. “Your mouth is so wet and your technique is amazing, Hatsune.”

“Give me your cum!” Miku said, her mouth muffled by his cock.

Hyde pushed his cock into her mouth, and his balls emptied their hot, sticky load inside Miku’s mouth. Her tongue and her palate were covered with gobs of sticky semen, her cheeks filling with the stuff. Miku let it build up in her mouth, sucking on Hyde’s cock until he started to get soft. Hyde pulled out of Miku, his dick slick with saliva and semen, and looked at Miku happily. Cum was dripping down her lips and into her cleavage. Miku opened her mouth to show how much he had shot, happily swallowing it down with a loud gulp. As his semen made its way into her stomach, Miku was so overcome with arousal that she came, squirting over the desk she had been using.

Miku gripped her stomach. She felt that it was more than just love juice she had let out. Her womb had dropped, and she was starting to have contractions. She turned to Hyde with a shocked expression on her face, speaking in a small voice. “My water just broke,” she said. “I came so hard I’m going into labor. Call the limo.”

They rode to the hospital, with Miku feeling her contractions growing closer together. Hyde sat beside her, holding her hand and laughing with her just out of earshot of the driver. “I can’t believe you came so hard you started giving birth. That was just a blowjob. Did the idea of doing it in the office turn you on that much?”

“You were naughty yourself,” said Miku. “When my belly burst out, you looked like you were going to cum in your briefs before I even started sucking on you. Say, Hyde. Once this gets started, I want to thank you for all you’ve done. Every marathon sex session, feeding me all that food, rubbing my belly during sex. I’ve wanted to have a huge belly like this for a long time, and you made it come true.”

“Now that that’s off your list, do you think you’re going to get back to your idol career?” asked Hyde.

“Hardly,” Miku said. “I’ve added all these wonderful pounds to my belly from pregnancy. I want to keep eating and get pregnant again. I know I can make my belly even bigger than this.”

“I’ll be there to help,” said Hyde.

Miku took one last picture in the limo just before they arrived at the hospital. She wanted a picture to remember the maximum size her belly had gotten, and the memorable blowjob that had been happening just before. Some dried cum was still visible on her lips in the picture. She successfully gave birth to six kids afterward, and asked her staff what sort of fertility drugs they had used to give her so many.

Shortly after, Hyde saw that Miku had ordered large portions from several nearby restaurants, and had already started eating. Her belly was stuffed with food, just as it had been when they met after that “contest.” Miku patted her belly, making it jiggle as she spread her legs before Hyde once again.

“Ready to start my second pregnancy!”


End file.
